Creatures of Zanthor
Domestic * Pig / Boar - Bred for its prime cuts of meat. * Cow / Yak - Bred for its milk, hide and meat. * Cave Cow - These are cows that hide within caves, eventually fungi and moss form on them, their skin irritates turning red. * Chicken - A bird that does not fly, it's domesticated and used for gathering food, eggs, and feathers. * Bezur Talon-Hawks - Huge hawks bred for warfare, normally peaceful creatures. * Horse / Donkey - A domestic animal used mainly for transport at long distances. * Ker Wolf - A large wolf domesticated by the Oussana and Darkspire clans. * Lur Wolf - A large wolf breed domesticated by the Lur clan. * Ocelot - A feline that clives in the jungles, it can be domesticated into normal cats. * Pig - A domestic animal that can be cooked for porkchops. * Puxie - A cute fluffy dog, bred to be cute! * Renatian Mountain Hound - A breed of dog domesticated by a small handful of human groups. * Sheep - A fluffy domesticated animal. Bred mostly for their wool. * Cezmur - A small hairless creature, similar to a large rat with two long antennas. Wildlife * Spring Crane - A tall crane found at open springs. * Zanthorian Gull - A large sea bird normally used to deliver letters. * Coal Wolf - Wolves of a dark colour, often found near large coal deposits. * Basilisks - Large intelligent creatures that resemble snakes. * Bat - A nocturnal beast that normally rest in dark caves during the day. * Birds - These have feathers, lay eggs, and normally fly. * Blob * Bokolo - Large birds that were once domesticated, but now wander around Vailor. Some are still found with the Mali'ker. * Braduk Rhino - Mounts and pets of the orcish Braduk clan. * Cave Leech - Also known as Shark Bats, big giant winged beasts that feed on rocks. * Caecus - Salamander-like lizards that blend in with their surroundings. * Cockatrice - A dangerous creature, wings and body of a drake with the head and feet of a rooster. * Demigryph - A hybrid with the head of a lion and wings of an eagle, able to be domesticated by those brave and strong enough to try. * Dragon - Great predatory flying beasts that breath fire, they may also be corrupted and become drakes. * Duhnah Skhelll - A large creature, otherwise known as the Sand Tortoise. * Dry Octapuss - Appearing almost humanoid, they suck the blood out of their prey. * Fish - Aquatic beings that live in water and have scales * Flesh Worm - Giant worms. * Fleugal - A large creature with rows of sharp teeth and a mass of tentacles. * Giant Crab - They live near large water masses, have giant pincers. * Golem - * Gravis - Large lizards that live around forests and plains, can sometimes be seen migrating around the continent. * Greymane Boar - A species of boars that roams plains, forests, and sometimes caves. * Hair Leech - Looks like hair, but bleeds when cut. * Ihnsil Taliame (Spear Vine) - Venus fly-trap like creature. * Implings - A wise and nimble creature, with personality based on its color. * Jabbernack - Large bidedal lizards, used for transportation by Orcs * Kestrels - Small birds which hunt small rodents. * Phoenix - A mythical creature that comes in four different varieties. Only 12 exist at any given time. * Prairie Dulk - A large, territorial creature with an aggressive behavior. * Puvgump Fish - A rather poisonous fish. * Pygmy Dragon - A small draconic being that hunts in swarms. * Scaddernak - Giant scorpion like creatures which inhabit the deserts. * Simorgh - A rare and large aviary creature. * Skelt - Large insect-like creatures that are able to compress themselves to fit tight spaces. * Skull Hermit Spider - A type of spider which uses skulls as protection of their bodies. * Slime * Skoffin - Large bird-liek cxreaturs * Spider - Eight legs, sometimes poisonous and creates massive webs for trapping or containing. * Spined Feasel - A cute type of weasel, great for having as a pet. * Straadoth - A nocturnal beast of the desert, often hunted by orcs for its resistant hide. * Squid - Squishy blobs with tentacles that can be found in almost every body of water. * Swamp Turtle * Swamp Spirit * Valahii'ame (Leaf Apes) - Strange Wolf-like creatures that reside among Malinor’s various trees. * Venator - Large raptor-like lizards that are bipedal, these creatures hunt in packs along plains, forests, and jungle areas. * Zanthorian flycatcher * Winged Screamer - A massive raven that gives off a blood curling scream. * Vourukh - Big birds that live in hot environments. * Wyrssa - Crystalline deer. * Spinetail Wyvern - A common and well known type of Wyrm. * Desert Wyrm - A Wyrm found deep in the deserts. Demonoid * Blaze - A creature from the Nether, able to spit fire and hoover. * Ghast - A creature that seems almost as flying ghost, which spits dangerous explosives. Undead * Boggens - Creatures that linger around battlefields and where a plethora of bodies are left decaying, they lure people into a fake fog they create. * Liches - Skeletal mages raised by Necromancers that are dependent on their phylactery. * Ghouls - Zombie-like beings created by a Necromancer, which need to drain life-force to live. * Skeleton - Fallen mortals revived by astrange means, with their flesh rotten off, they are only bone now. * Rotter - Much like a zombie, these creatures come about after their body has been left out to decompose for too long. * Vodnik - People revived after they have drowned, now creatures of the damned that go around drowning others. * Zombie - Fallen mortals revived by astrange means, their rotten flesh still with them. * Zombie Pigman - Corrupted beasts to become undead monsters. * Wraith Humanoid * Cervitaurs - People with which have deer body instead of legs. * Creeper - An ancient beast from the lands of Aegis, it was green in color. * Enderman - Known as well as the Dark Ones, these being seem to teleport and seem afraid of water. * Ents - Large tree like creatures that protect the forests. * Furef - Small creatures that speak in an odd language and have an affinity for shiny objects. * Gremlin - Small creatures that go around playing pranks on people, often deadly. * Harpy - A creature resembling an ugly woman, with bird like wings and claws. * Homunculi - Chaotic creations of alchemy. * Minotaur - Large bull like creatures who kill for sport. * Mud Woman - Figure of a woman made of mud. * Ratiki - Large rat-like creatures that live in colonies and have a hive-mind mentality. * Siren - Creatures with the upper body resembling a beautiful woman and the lower body of a bird, who often lure ships to their demise. * Sylvan - A goat-like creature that carries around a sack of iron balls, often pestering farmers and eating their crops. * Trolls - Huge and dumb creatures, even bigger than orcs. * Cyclops - A one-eyed being found in dense forests, brutish and bestial in nature. Ancient * Aengul - An ancient race of holy beings who represent the light. * Daemon - An ancient race of holy beings who represent fire. * Dragaar - Ancient and gigantic beasts created from dragons, they are collectors and protectors of knowledge. * Drakaar - Ancient and gigantic beasts created from dragons, commonly known as the "tainted" or "evil" versions of Dragaar. Magically Imbued * Archons - These Transcendents are the occurrence of something unnatural. The soul of a descendant is scarred by the void and veil-- fragments latching onto the soul, providing them with boons only granted by the void. * Ascended - People descended from Aenguls, who are then blessed by the Aengul Aeriel. * Bryophites - People who have their bodies turned entirely into a plant. * Dryads - Wood elves with a magical connection to a tree. * Fjarriauga (Frost Witches) - Cursed women of frost, able to change their image and have great hate of men. * Itharel - A person changed into a holy entity, made to serve Tahariae or Xan. * Shades - People corrupted with a shade, a type of parasite that lives in the soul. * Spriggan - Druidic familiars born from trees blessed by The Aspects. * Undead - Those that follow the Daemon Iblees and receive power from him by having their bodies destroyed and their souls ripped from it. * Voidal Horror - Mysterious and powerful creatures that originate from the Void. * Nephilim - A race of dragons produced through a ritual that harnesses the innate changing power of dragon ichor. Constructs * Arcane Familiars - Golem-like creatures composed of evoked elements. * Arcane Puppets - Magical constructs where a mage can temporarily control from afar. * Dread Knights - Giant and powerful suits of armor without a mortal body. * Golems - Huge stone constructs which follow the word of their Impera. * Muyakelgs - Constructs made from bone and sinew, and inhabited by the Spirits of the long dead. Spectrals * Apparitions - Haunting presence from a large group of souls that died in one place. * Harbingers - Former mortals corrupted by Setherien, capable of wielding his Boon. * Genie - Extremely powerful and incredibly rare spirits. * Ghost - Mirror images of souls that were formed after death. * Graven - People who died with an unfinished task, which now binds them. * Kelpie - A legendary water spirit that takes on the form of a horse and attempts to drown victims who mount it. * Mania - A ghostly apparition that can control the weak minded. * Necrotic Wraiths - Necromancers which destroy their own body to achieve greater powers.